Stuttering - Read
Stuttering is the upcoming second episode of Glee: Unbeatable. It was released on May 20, 2012. Only two characters will be introduced this episode, Matt Humphrey (created by Camsay) and Libby Brooks (created by Josh Bullin24). Introduction First of all I'm really sorry for the delay. I had to think a lot for this episode and maybe that slowed me down. In my opinion it's not as good as the first episode. This episode may be a little weak, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if your characters don't get the spotlight. I have to get used to them, their personalities, and writing for them. Without furder ado... Songs *"Stuttering" by Jazmine Sullivan. Sung by Riley Cruz *"Ladies Choice" from Hairspray. Sung by Matt Humphrey *"Chillin'" by Wale feat. Lady Gaga. Sung by New Directions *"Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira. Sung by New Directions Glee: Unbeatable Episode #2: Stuttering So here’s what you missed on Glee: Unbeatable: All of the previous students had already graduated and Mr. Schuester had to recruit some new members, 6 at the moment. Colton and Lucas both auditioned together to New Directions ‘cause they had a pact that they were best friends forever. Also, Ash convienced his friend Riley to join New Directions. '' '''And that’s what you missed on Glee!' ______________________________________________________________ “Is there anyone who wants to audition to New Directions?” Will asked Emma who was staring at the list. “Two guys, Riley Cruz and Matt Humphrey.” Emma said. “Awesome!” Will said, a smile on his face. “You should call them. Auditions will start in a few minutes.” ______________________________________________________________ “Are you ready?” Ash asked. “Yeah” Riley said. “You have an amazing voice, Riley! You just have to be confident of yourself.” Ash said. Riley walked to the center of the stage. “You may be Riley Cruz, right?” Will said. “Yeah” Riley said. Riley mouthed something to the band, and the music to Jazmine Sullivan’s “Stuttering” started. “Ohhhhh” He sang. “I ain't usually lost for words. This has got to be a first. And I'm tryna find the reason why I'm stu- stu- stu- stuttering” '' Will looked at Emma, surprised. “He can really sing!” He said. ''“Something funny's happening. I'm at a place I've never been. And there's got to be a reason why I'm stu- stu- stu- stuttering” “Every time you look my way, Something in me feels so strange. And I'm starting to think you are why I'm stu- stu- stuttering” “I said hey, hey, hey, hello. And my, my, my, my, my name is… And it's so frustrating 'cause I don't wanna let you down. My mind is racing, but it won't come out” “He’s really good!” Julie whispered to Jas, who nodded. “Can't believe that I can't talk, But it's not my fault 'Cause there's something that you do that's got me stu- stu- stu- stuttering” '' ''“There's so much that I wanna say, But something's getting in my way. And I gotta figure out how to stop stu- stu- stuttering” '' ''“And it's so frustrating 'cause I don't wanna let you down. My mind is racing, but it won't come out” '' ''“Try to breathe but I'm suffocating. Just be me but it's complicated. I wanna tell you who I am, where I'm from. Where I go when I wanna be alone” '' ''“I want you to know me better, Once I get my thoughts together. It should be so easy to tell you how I'm feeling, But I can't stop stuttering” '' ''“Stuttering, stuttering” ''He sang “Stu- doo doo doo doo doo. Stuttering”'' The auditorium burst in cheers and applause. “That was awesome, Riley!” Ash cheered. Will was still speechless about the performance. “I really loved it, Riley. You have a lot of talent. You’re in. Welcome to New Directions!” Will said. Riley smiled. ______________________________________________________________ Ash ran to hug Riley. “You were awesome, Riley!” Ash said. “Thanks.” He said. “I didn’t even know I could sing like that.” “C’mon” Ash said. “I think there’s another audition today.” Riley took Ash’s hand and they ran together into the auditorium. ______________________________________________________________ “Matt Humphrey” Will called. A tall guy walked to the center of the stage. “Hi, I’m Matt and I’ll sing Hairspray’s ‘Ladies Choice’” “Hey little girl with the cash to burn” He sang'' “'I'm sellin' something you won't return'. 'Hey little g irl take me off the shelf, 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself'. 'Once you've browsed through the whole selection', 'Shake your hips in my direction”''' “A prettier package you never did see'. 'Take me home then unwrap me'. 'Shop around little darlin' I've got to be the Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice, Ladies' Choice” “Hey, little girl on a spending spree”' Matt sang, dancing to the rhythm. “I don't come cheap but the kisses come free'. 'On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree”' '' ''“Hey little girl, listen to my plea'. 'I come with a lifetime guarantee'. 'And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three'. 'It's the Ladies' Choice', 'I'm the Ladies' Choice', 'The Ladies' Choice', 'I'm the Ladies' Choice', 'I'm the Ladies' Choice!”'' Will stood up and applauded. “That was awesome” He said “You have a lot of potential, Matt. I love your voice, it’s unique. You’re totally in!” Matt took a bow and went back to his seat. ______________________________________________________________ The next day, Will entered to the choir room and saw the new eight members, a little depressed. “Hey guys.” He said. “Hey” The members said. “What happens?” Will asked. “It’s just that we want to sing something.” Colton said. “Yeah, we’ve been bored lately.” Lucas said. “Ok, show me what you got!” Will said. The kids smiled. ______________________________________________________________ “Na Na Na Na... Na Na Na Na... ''Hey Hey Hey... Goodbyeeeeee... Hey!”'' Lucas sang'' “Lookin at, lookin at, lookin at me”' ''the New Directions girls sang ''“Look at that, look how they lookin at me. Eyes all sticky like honey on bees. Look at that, look at how they lookin at me” '' ''“Yeah DC chillin, PG chillin” ''the New Directions boys rapped ''“My name WALE and I came to get It. Came to get it, came to get it. My name Wale” '' ''“Damn.. This how you start of 09”' ''Colton rapped ''“Kickin in the door, and I'm everybody problem. Stuntin in some other Jordan Nines, I got Phil Knight talkin about "How you got them?". Let's talk about the cars ya'll got, You say you got alotta whips, well I got a lot. I got the right to be cocky. Get so much cut disc jockeys jock me” “You fellas mad that you not me”'' ''Riley rapped ''“I remain a Giant and your Jeremy Shockey. And if you ain't heard me properly, If you speak garbage, then we no capice. DC chillin, PG chillin, floor to the ceilin, Stuntin in my Billion-Air, gear on my Millionaire Frames, that's money on my mind, WALE” '' ''“Get em all, get em all, pack it all up”' ''Julie sang ''"Stack up your funds like a million bucks Across the pond, they all know us. International... Whoaaaa!” '' “Driving my car to a foreign place” Jasmine sang “Lookin at me, now they know my face. We want it all now, we got all yes. Look At That, Look at how they lookin at us” ''“Yea, they keep sayin whale but my name Wal-e”' ''Riley rapped ''“Boys call me "Mr. Never Wear The Same Thang". You redundant, you never ever change and I'm the same way, M.I.A. And me Cool and Dre get up like planes. Your man Wale in his own damn lane. Can't control the box, you are no Mills Lane. Ain't heard DC since Sardines came” “Ha! And I made ya'll love it”'' ''Colton rapped ''“We don't cop plea's, but ya'll don't cop nothing. Police come around don't nobody say nothing. And you be with the cops, you fellas is McLovin. Dark liquor till we busted. Till I got a buzz like that fella Chris Mullen, District Of Columbia. You Bernie Mac funny, we ain't scared of none of ya!” '' ''“Get em all, get em all, pack it all up” ''Julie sang “Stack up your funds like a million bucks Across the pond, they all know us. International... Whoaaaa!” '' “Driving my car to a foreign place”'' ''Jasmine sang ''“Lookin at me, now they know my face. We want it all now, we got all yes. Look At That, Look at how they lookin at us” '' ''“Yeah DC chillin, PG chillin”' ''the New Directions boys rapped ''“My name WALE and I came to get It. Came to get it, Came to get It. My name Wale” '' ''“Dre, pick 'em, ah, pick'em, I'll shut em all down” ''Ash rapped “Haters in the crowd, if you see 'em point them out. Stacks in my jeans, broads on the scene, folarin be ballin for all ya'll to see. Ain't I something? The way I'm stuntin. My material girls give 'em A-Rod money! LV on my luggage, them Bammas goin hate, and I love it” '' “Lookin at, lookin at, lookin at me”' ''the New Directions girls sang ''“Look at that, look how they lookin at me. Eyes all sticky like honey on bees. Look at that, look at how they lookin at me” '' ''“DC chillin, PG chillin”' ''the New Directions boys rapped ''“My name WALE and I came to get It. Came to get it, came to get It. My name Wale” Will stood up and applauded. “Awesome.” He said. ______________________________________________________________ Back at the choir room, the kids were now happier than before and waiting to know what was what Mr. Schue wanted to tell them. “You guys are amazing and you have a lot of skills” He began. “We all know that. But we need more members. We only have 8 members and to participate in sectionals we need 12.” “Why don’t we sing at the school’s cafeteria?” Zinnia said. “You did that some years ago.” “It didn’t work” Will said. “Maybe this year it will” Ash said. Will sighed. “Ok” He said. “Let’s try.” ______________________________________________________________ “Are you guys ready?” Mr. Schue asked. “Yes!” The kids said. The music started, while the other students watched confused. “Lucky you were born that far away so” Ash sang'' “We could both make fun of distance. Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence”'' “Baby I would climb the Andes solely” ''Matt sang “To count the freckles on your body. Never could imagine there were only Ten Million ways to love somebody” '' “Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le” ''Riley sang “Can't you see I'm at your feet” '' “Whenever, wherever” ''New Directions sang “We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal my dear” '' “Thereover, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear” “Lucky that my lips not only mumble” ''Jasmine sang “They spill kisses like a fountain. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, So you don't confuse them with mountains”'' “Lucky I have strong legs like my mother” Zinnia sang “To run for cover when I need it. And these two eyes that for no other, The day you leave will cry a river” “Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le” ''Julie sang “At your feet, I'm at your feet” '' “Whenever, wherever” ''New Directions sang “We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal my dear” '' “Thereover, hereunder. You'll never have to wonder. We can always play by ear, but that's the deal my dear” “Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le” ''Colton sang “Think out loud. Say it again” '' “Le ro lo le lo le lo le” ''Lucas sang “Tell me one more time, That you'll live lost in my eyes” '' “Whenever, wherever” ''New Directions sang “We're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal my dear”'' ''“Thereover, hereunder. You've got me head over heels. There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel” '' A silence filled the room. The members were expecting any kind of cheer or clap. Suddenly, Azimio appear in front of them and slushied Colton. He fell to the floor. The other members went quickly to help him. Will looked frustrated. ______________________________________________________________ The kids sat in the choir room, waiting for Will to say something. “Are you ok, Colton?” He asked. “Yeah” Colton said. “I guess they didn’t like the performance. Maybe we weren’t as good as before. I don’t know what happened. I’m just really frustrated.” Right after that, the kids saw a girl walk into the choir room. “Hi Mr. Schue” She said. “My name is Libby Brooks, and I would love to audition for Glee Club” Category:Episodes - Read Category:Season One Episodes - Read Category:Audition Episodes - Read